Un hechizo del pasado
by Animem4ker
Summary: Tras una terrible Frustracion Amy hace un descubrimiento asombroso de su pasado...el cual cambia su futuro para siempre
1. 1 Adivinando el Futuro

Tarot

**Hi a todos, mi primer Fic de Sonic, últimamente e esta muy interesado en el, en especial su Comic el cual es muy bueno XD, espero que lo disfrute ;P**

**Adivinando el Futuro**

Un día que pudo resultar tranquilo en Mobius, pero para desgracia de la gran mayoría no lo fue, nuevamente Eggman estaba dispuesto una flota entera para conquistar y encontrar la villa de Knothole, donde vive Sonic y el resto de los Mobians libres y como siempre.

¡Con un demonio, suéltame de una vez maldito, …!-maldecía Amy a todo lo que su garganta le permitía, nuevamente Amy había sido capturada por Eggman atada a una pared por medio de grilletes en sus brazos y piernas, en cuarto específicamente diseñada para ella y siendo vigilada por Snively a su lado.

¡Como demonios puede Sonic soportar a esta escandalosa niñata!-exclama Eggman ante las maldiciones de Amy.

¡SNIVELY calla a esa niñata de una buena vez!-exclama Eggman desde su sala de mando.

No se de que se queja si usted esta a mas diez pisos de altura-se dice Snively trata de evitar que sus oídos sangren, este se encontraba justo al lado de Amy, Snively iba intentar amordazar a Amy pero en su lugar solo consigue ser mordido tan fuerte que queda sangrando.

Ah…paz y quietud, los gritos de Amy ya no se escuchaban en la cabina de mando, ahora estos eran dirigidos a Snively quien maldecía a Amy.

Señor Eggman, tenemos-un punto azul en el radar…-interrumpe Eggman a uno de sus Swat-bots-LIBEREN TODO LO QUE TENEMOS, QUIERO VER VOLAR A ESE HERIZO.

Aunque eggman se encontraba a varios kilómetros de altura, para Sonic alcanzarlo no resultaba problema alguno mucho menos con su compañero Tails a su lado.

Sujétate Sonic, ¡la turbulencia comienza!-exclama Tails en un tono desafiante.

Por supuesto, no esperaría menos de nuestro querido Eggman-exclama Sonic al tiempo se acomoda su bolso y realiza un calentamiento de piernas

Misiles, lasers, cañones, eggman disparaba con todo lo que tenia, pero resultaba acertar a un blanco tan pequeño como lo era Tornado.

Bien Tails, aquí me bajo, nos vemos en la salido-¡entendido Sonic!-de un jiro del tornado, Tails suelta a Sonic justo encima de una de las naves de Eggman.

¡Que rayos están haciendo, afinen su puntarían, hagan volar a ese erizó!-exclama Eggman, aun que realmente era muy tarde de su bolso Sonic saca de Power Rings inmediatamente liberan un brillo dorado convirtiendo a Sonic en un misil viviente, golpea contra la torre principal de la nave en la que se encontraba, sale disparado a la mas cercana, rebota en un misil, en otra nave, otro misil, como si se tratase de un juego de Pin-ball Sonic se introduce, destruye, y sale disparado a la siguiente nave, hasta que…

Y bien rosita que te, ¡AHÍ!-Sonic perfora dentro de la Nave de Eggman pasa tan cerca de Amy que pudo haberla cortado pero la libera sus ataduras en un instante, antes de que Amy tocara piso Sonic cae justo debajo de ella atrapándola.

Lo siento Snively pero nos tenemos que ir…y te recomiendo irte si deseas vivir-sugiere Sonic a sorprendido Snively, inmediatamente gira su rostro dirigiéndole una mirada de re-ojo a Amy-Sujetate Amy vamos a dar unas vueltas juntos.

Completamente Sonrojada Amy obedece sin dudar y Sonic se convierte una bola super-sonica lanzándose nuevamente por el mismo agujero por el que entro, apenas salen Sonic deja de girar y son atrapados por Tails, inmediatamente se aleja disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales generados por Sonic, la flota de Eggman estalla y se dirigen nuevamente al Konthole, para muchos esto seria un grandioso día…salvo para una persona, Amy.

Era de noche, crema esta muy preocupada por que no la habia visto desde que fue salvada por Sonic, asi que deside hacerle una visita-Amy, estas… ¡AHH!-Justo después de aterrizar Sonic y Tails son recibidos por Sally y los demás habitantes del Konthole dejando Amy en el avión tornado sola…

¡Amy por favor detente!-Amy básicamente estaba destrozando su caza, su sofa estaba echo añicos, su mesa su mesita echa polvo, la chimenea enterrada en escombros, y mas de un agujero en la pared de sus martillosas.

¡Porque no puedo…!-egritaba Amy mientras golpeaba la pared, de no haber sido por Crema quien la abraza por la cintura toda la casa se hubiera venido abajo.

¡Por favor Amy cálmate, no tienes porque ponerte así!-exclama entre llantos Crema al ver tan molesta a su amiga, las lagrimas se asomaban entre los grandes ojos de Amy, esta conecta un ultimo golpe a la pared de su casa con su puño, estremeciendo toda su casa.

Que tengo que…-susurraba Amy entre llantos cuando una pequeña caja de metal cae en su cabeza.

¡¡Con un…!!- Amy había dado un rápido giro para destrozar lo que le había caído en su cabeza, Crema aun la sujetaba y estaba aterrada, había cerrado los ojos esperado un el sonido de fuerte golpe pero en su lugar lo que escucha es el martillo de Amy golpeando el suelo muy suavemente.

Pero que…-Crema abre lentamente sus ojos, encuentra el martillo de Amy justo a lado suyo.

Crema…podrías soltarme un momento-pregunta Amy en un tono mucho mas calmado, Crema la suelta de forma dudosa, Amy se acerca lentamente a la caja.

¿Amy?-pregunta Creama tiesa en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, Amy se había agachado y tomado la cajita, era de color plomo, parecía oxidada, Amy la toma lentamente, le sacude el polvo, Crema puede ver como el cuerpo de Amy se estremecio por un momento.

Amy…todo…todo esta…-no puede ser…-dice Amy quien se levanta de golpe y se voltea mostrando una expresión completamente distinta.

Estas son mis cartas de adivinación, las creía perdida-Inmediatamente Amy se dirige a su cocina, se sienta y coloca las cartas en la mesa.

¿Amy te encuentras bien?-pregunta aun temblorosa Crema al entrar a la cocina.

¡Claro!-responde Amy entusiasmada-bueno…salvo el echo de que casi destruí mi casa, de no ser por ti Crema…gracias.

Al escuchar esa palabra la mirada de Crema se ilumina, rápidamente va a cerrar la puerta de la casa de Amy y se sienta al lado de ella.

¿Que son estas Amy, porque estas tan feliz de haberlas encontrado?-pregunta Crema un tanto desconcertada y en tono inocente.

Es mi mazo del Tarot, un mazo de cartas adivinatorias-responde Amy mientras contemplaba sus cartas.

¿Adivinación…como ver el futuro?-pregunta nuevamente Crema a lo que Amy asiste-así es, solía usarlas muy seguido en el pasado, de echo ayude a Sonic y Tails descubriendo los puntos débiles de algunos robot que parecían ser indestructibles de Robotnik –Amy suelta una risita la cual confunde un poco a Crema-de echo una vez usando mi método de adivinación adivine el futuro de Sonic, se asusto tanto que quiso intentarlo de nuevo y salio el mismo futuro mas de diez veces seguidas.

¿Tu…tu método?-pregunta Crema.

Si, el meto…-por un momento Amy guarda silencio, Crema queda confundido, Amy dirigiendo su mirada a su cartas le pregunta en un tono de voz apagado a Crema-Crema…me puedes ayudar a adivinar mi propio futuro…

Crema nota inmediatamente el tono de voz de, era triste y puede ver una lagrima descender por su mejilla, realmente no deseaba ver su rostro, en el momento que Amy volteaba su cabeza Crema se lanza a abrazarla asistiendo con la cabeza.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que Crema se encuentre lista.

¿Ya sabes como hacerlo no es así?-pregunta Amy a lo cual Crema asiste.

Muy bien, empezare-dicho esto Amy cierra sus ojos mientras Crema levanta y suelta el mazo de cartas cayendo todas completamente desordenadas sobre la mesa, tanto boca arriba como boca abajo

"El futuro no puede ser decidido por un tercero, el futuro siempre es decidido por un mismo"-con esto Crema empieza a colocar cada carta boca arriba a boca abajo y barajarlas como si fueran dominos-"no importa la situación, momento ni lugar, cada quien construye su propio futuro, las cartas nos permiten visualizarlo siempre y cuando se uno quien lo elija"

Crema junta todas las cartas en un paquete y empieza a revolver tal cual Amy le había enseñado-"solo uno construye su futuro, solo uno puede tomarlo, y solo la adivina puede interpretarlo"-Crema seguía revolviendo y se sorprendió de algo muy cierto, Amy le había dicho que cada vez que ella adivinaba el futuro sucedían cosas un tanto raras, el aire en la cocina se había tornado anormalmente frio, Crema estaba algo asustada pero decidió continuar por su amiga.

"Entonces alma, entonces…Amy Rose, si lo deseas y quieres conocerlo…"-con esto Crema deja de revolver las cartas y básicamente las azota contra la mesa-"toma tu futuro incierto, ¡y deja que esta adivina traiga luz a tus sombrías dudas!"-Crema habia regado nuevamente cada carta en sucesión con esto ultimo tal cual lo hace un repartidor de Poker.

Eso…eso se sintió raro-susurra Crema con un tono de voz tembloroso.

Lo se…-añade Amy al tiempo que abría los ojos y observaba las cartas frente suyo-ese pequeño "hechizo" que me enseño mi maestra siempre me asusta un poco…pero siempre es eficaz en un cien por ciento de los casos…

Solo falta ver si resulta con la misma adivina, añade crema al tiempo que se dejaba recostaba en el espaldar de su silla.

Amy asiste y miraba un tanto temblorosa frente suyo, lentamente empieza a sacar un tras otra, hasta tener siete cartas justo enfrente suyo.

Muy bien Amy…aquí voy-Crema toma el resto de las cartas y las apila nuevamente formando el mazo, colocando su mano sobre la primera carta sobre la cual Amy había seleccionado preguntando-¿Derecho o inverso?

Las respuestas de Amy fueron las siguientes

**Primera carta, Inversa**: Carta del Amante al derecho-la primera carta según el método de Amy la simbolizaba a ella misma, el echo que fuera la carta del amante derecha daba mostraba que simbolizaba algo bueno con una persona muy especial para ella, Sonic

**Segunda Carta, Inversa**: Carta de la Emperatriz al derecho-la segunda carta mostraba un evento que la afectaria a ella, la carta de la emperatriz mostraba que este suceso crearía una nueva forma de vida, en este caso una nueva forma de visión a la persona que simboliza el Amante.

**Tercera Carta, Derecho**: Carta del Ahorcado al derecho-la tercera según Amy representa algo a conseguir en un futuro cercano la carta del Ahorcado simboliza el conocimiento que un puede conseguir por medio del auto sacrificio, Amy estaba apunto de conseguir conocimiento, pero esta entregaría algo a cambio de este, algo muy valiosos para ella,

**Cuarta Carta, Inversa: **Carta de la Muerte a la inversa-la siguiente carta muestra un evento futuro, normalmente, la carta de la Muerte al derecho simboliza tanto como su nombre como transformación, pero al revés…Amy simplemente no quiso explicarle el significado de esta carta al revés a Crema y le pidió que continuara.

**Quinta Carta, Derecho: **Carta del Demonio al derecho-la quinta carta representaba un futuro que pudiese ser cercano como lejano (según el método de adivinación de Amy este evento debería de suceder en menos de un año, si no nunca sucedida ya que Amy solo podía adivinar lo que sucedería dentro de un año) el Demonio al derecho puede simbolizar muchas cartas, pero co la carta anterior, la muerte a la inversa el Demonio mostraba prohibición, algo que Amy sabia que jamás sucederá por mas que lo anhele,

Por mas doloroso que le estaba pareciendo su futuro a Amy decide continuar, Crema no quería seguir viendo a su mejor amiga llorar, y con todo el dolor de su alma voltea la siguiente carta tal cual se lo pide.

**Sexta Carta, Inverso: **Carta del Juicio, al derecho-la sexta carta representaba una recompensa al final de la visión, la carta del Juicio le entrega un respiro a Amy ya que al derecho representa renacer, resurrección, esta carta le demostraba a Amy que después de la tormenta saldria un arco iris para ella.

En este momento hubo algo que incomodo a Amy…seis Arcanas superiores, ninguno inferior, resultaba algo raro ya que un mazo de adivinación consta setenta y ocho cartas, de las cuales veinte dos son los Arcanas mayores, resultaba casi imposible que halla tomado tantos arcanas mayores, sin mencionara que de seis, cinco había llegado al derecho

**Septima Carta, Derecho:…**

¡¿Amy, te encuentras bien?!-pregunta Crema al ver a Amy aterrada al ver la ultima carta.

Pero…pero que rayos…

**Espero les halla gustado el Cap, ahare un segundo antes de continuar con mi Fic de Ganondorf, hasta entonces, cya ;P**


	2. 2 Primera Carta

Primera carta

**Espero les agrade este Fic, les dejo el segundo cap, espero lo disfruten**

**Primera carta.**

Oye Amy…¿que significa, que sucede?- pregunta Crema ya en un tono de preocupación.

La cuestión es…que esta carta…-Amy levanta la carta para inspeccionarla de cerca.

Crema por favor vete, estoy cansada quiero dormir un rato-comenta Amy mientras se lleva la mano a la cabeza simulando que se encuentra adolorida y cansada.

Por un momento Crema se queda observando a Amy un tanto preocupada pero a la final obedece-pero volveré mañana con Queso-añade Crema mientras se baja de la silla.

Nada me haría mas feliz, ¡créeme!-añade Amy con una sonrisa un tanto apagada, Amy se levanta y le da un beso a Crema en la frente y con la misma sonrisa le añade-estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo quiero descansar.

Crema le muestra una sonrisa dulce y se va saltando.

Una vez que se encuentra sola Amy suspira y le dirige la mirada nuevamente a la ultima carta-la carta de la esmeralda…siempre me habían sucedido cosas raras…pero nunca el hecho de que apareciera un carta en mi mazo-Amy le da una vuelta a la carta preguntándose-cual será tu significado…-Amy toma el mazo de cartas y las guarda mientras que las cartas que le había salido las coloca a un lado en el orden y posición que le habían salido, bosteza diciendo-bueno…mañana será un nuevo día…veamos que me espera mañana.

A la primera hora del día siguiente Crema sale de su casa acompañada de Queso en dirección a la casa de Amy.

¡Amy, llegamos!-¡Cha!-exclama Crema mientras entraba a la casa de Amy

¡Estoy en la cocina Crema!-avisa Amy, cuando crema entra a la cocina se asusta al ver la mesa llena de platos y Amy aun comiendo.

A…A…-lo se Crema-se adelanta Amy mientras terminaba de tragar un troce de pan-pero desde que desperté tengo mucha hambre, demasiada.

Eso se nota-cha cha-comenta Crema y Queso sorprendidos de todos los platos sucios en la mesa.

Ya no es para tanto, ya me…-se detiene Amy al escuchar el timbre de su casa.

¡Ya llego!-exclama Amy quien sale disparada a la entrada, tanto Queso como Crema quedan atónitos.

Queso…acaso…-cha cha-al darse la vuelta Amy se encontraba abriendo la puerta recibiendo varias cajas y algunas de gran tamaño.

Quieres…-¡No!-exclama Amy al tiempo que azota la puerta.

Amy que…¿que son todas esas cajas?-pregunta Crema un tanto desconcertada a lo que Amy responde-son materiales de construcción, madera, concreto entre otras cosas, después del desastre de ayer supongo que tendre que pagar lo que hizo mi enojo.

Amy ¿segura que te encuentras bien?-cha-pregunta Crema y Queso manteniendo la mirada fija en Amy.

¡Claro!-exclama Amy con una sonrisa que Crema solo había visto en otra persona-de hecho jamás me había sentido mejor.

Si…claro…¿hum?-al bajar la mirada Crema nota algo en el brazo de Amy, un a venda, tenia la zona del codo vendada.

Al señalar Crema la venda, Amy responde antes de que esta siquiera pregunte-¿esto? amanecí con un con morado, como si algo me hubiera picado, pero no te preocupes por eso.

Amy se dedica a abrir las cajas mientras Crema y queso se quedan observándolas desde el sofa, Amy se veía mucho mas activa que antes, de echo hasta su personalidad se veía un tanto alterada ya que Amy podía molestarse muy fácilmente pero esta…se veía mucho mas alegre, más…despreocupada.

¿Me pregunto si…?-¡Amy!-Amy responde de inmediato al llamado de Crema entrando a la sala.

¿Amy por casualidad tienes las cartas…las que sacamos anoche?-pregunta Crema en tono inocente.

Amy asiste, y sube a su cuarto, Crema apenas se levantaba del sofa cuando Amy ya había regresado con las siete cartas en mano-aquí están Crema-añade Amy mostrando una sonrisa dulce.

La…la primera carta…-susurra Crema

¿Que dijiste?-pregunta Amy un tanto extrañada

¡La primera carta, lo que predecía la primera carta se volvió realidad!-exclama Crema asombrada y feliz.

¿Que cosa?-¿Cha?-quedan confundidos ambos Amy y Queso.

Crema toma las cartas y las guarda inmediatamente fuerza a Amy a salir

¿Qué sucede Crema?-pregunta Amy confusa al ver a Crema tan emocionada.

¡Esperen un momento, ya regreso!-exclama Crema mientras entra corriendo a la casa de Amy dejando a Queso y Amy confundidos.

¡Amy colócate esto!-exclama Crema mientras le entregaba a Amy un bolso, Amy seguía confundida pero accede

Crema quitándole las llaves a Amy cierra su casa y le pide que se de la vuelta, Amy nuevamente accede aun desconcertada

Sonic solía hacer esto con Tails, ve Queso-Cha-Amy al voltearse ve a Crema saltando hacia ella, ambos entra en el bolso.

¡Crema que crees que haces!-pregunta Amy algo molesta, lo único que sobre salía de Crema y Queso era su cabeza.

Amy quiero que saques un martillo y lo lances lo mas lejos posible-ordena Crema en un tono alegre.

¡Crema esto…!-confía en mi Amy-¡Cha!-interrumpe Crema a su amiga, Amy nunca había visto tan feliz a Crema, parecia cambiada.

Por un momento Amy no da respuesta y Crema seguía repitiéndole "confía en mi" mostrándole una sonrisa Amy dice-y supongo que querrás que lo vallas a buscar después.

No buscar…a atrapar-¡Cha!-responde Crema en un tono alegre.

No creo poder correr tan rápido pero lo intentare-con esto Amy hace aparecer de la nada un Martillo-(créeme, si podrás)-Amy lo sujeta con ambas manos y dando un par de vueltas Amy lanza su martillo tan fuerte que pareciera que se fuera a perder en el horizonte, con esto toma una posición de inicio de carrera larga.

(Después de todo…)-Cuando el Martillo empieza a caer Amy sale corriendo, al comienzo Amy corre a lo máximo que ella puede pero lentamente empieza a superar sus limites muy fácilmente y si generar esfuerzo alguno-que esta pasando-se pregunta Amy una extraía sensación invade todo su cuerpo, sus piernas se sentían muy ligueras, de hecho sentía que ni siquiera llevaba a crema a su espalda.

(Ahora eres El Amante…)-Amy nota como una extraña aura empieza a cubrir su cuerpo, cada vez se hacia mas rápida y rápida-Crema…Crema tenia razón-una mirada decidida aparece en el rostro de Amy estaba decidida a atrapar su martillo antes de que siquiera cayera.

¡Ahora eres El Amante Amy, ahora eres igual a Sonic!-grita Crema, en ese momento aquella aura cubre a toda Amy y Crema y se escucha una explosión sonica, lo único que se veía de Amy era una estela de color rosa, en unos pocos segundos Amy sobre paso su martillo que seguía cayendo.

¡Amy!-¡Lose! –responde Amy adelantándose a Crema, frena inmediatamente y se dispara nuevamente, Amy salta atrapando su martillo el cual aun se encontraba a mas de doscientos metros de altura.

¡Se cumplió Amy, se cumplió la primera carta!-exclama Crema, Amy estaba muda, unas lagrimas habían aparecido en su rostro-realmente…realmente se cumplió, la carta del Amante…no puedo creerlo…

**Primera carta, Inversa: Carta del Amante al derecho****: **Según Amy la primera carta la representaba a ella, el amante representaba su ser mas querido, Sonic…Amy esperaba cualquier cosa ya que la primera carta siendo el amante le resultaba un tanto confusa, nunca espero que ella…adquiriera las mismas habilidades de Sonic.

Aun así una pregunta broto en su cabeza, si esto le produjo la primera carta, que le produciría o traería la segunda…**La Carta de la Emperatriz**……

**Nada que decir…salvo que por favor dejen reviews :) nos vemos en el siguiente, hasta entonces, cya ;P**


	3. 3 El Regalo de la Emperatriz

"Corre Sonic"

**En este cap hacen mas personajes del Comic de Sonic, discúlpenme si no los describo pero alargaría mucho el solo describir a personajes que aparecerán muy pocas veces, espero aun así les guste el cap**** :)**

**El Regalo de la Emperatriz****.**

Amy esta sorprendida, ella había corrido varias veces a velocidad supersónica sin darse cuenta, no tan solo eso, se había vuelto mucho mas activa, igual que su amado Sonic.

¡Amy realmente se cumplió la primera adivinación!-exclamaba Crema alegremente.

Si, si se cumplió…-susurro Amy guardando silencio por un momento.

¿Amy, que sucede?-¿Cha?-preguntan Crema y Queso confundidos, Amy voltea y les pregunta con una expresión alegre en su rostro-dígame, donde quiere que los lleve.

Que, ¿vas a perseguir Amy?-pregunta Crema con una expresión picara, a lo que Amy muestra una sonrisa malvada asistiendo-de acuerdo…¡déjanos en un lugar con flores!-¡Cha Cha!-exclaman Crema y Queso en unísono.

Como digan, ¡conozco el lugar ideal!-exclama Amy, con esto sale corriendo a toda velocidad a un pequeño campo de flores que se encontraba cerca.

Que bien se siente…-comenta Sonic mientras descansaba en una colina, era cerca del medio día, una brisa refrescante, un sol calido y varias nubes en el cielo, realmente tranquilo-se siente…-¡Sonic!-Sonic se levanta de golpe al escuchar el grito de Amy justo detrás suyo.

¡Amy! ¿Cómo?…¡¿como llegaste aquí?-exclama sorprendido Sonic, pero lo que mas le sorprendía a Sonic era la expresión diabólica, casi sádica en el rostro de Amy

Amy…¡¿que sucede?!-pregunta Sonic en un tono nervioso mientras retrocedía un paso-no mucho, solo quiero…-con esto Amy hace aparecer un martillo haciendo que Sonic retroceda otro paso-solo quiero que corras…-añade Amy en un tono de voz que acompañaba a su expresión.

¡¿Que cosa?!-pregunta Sonic completamente asustado-¡No te hagas el sordo, quiero que corras!-con esto Amy se lanza contra Sonic golpeando el suelo, Sonic da una salto aun lado cayendo a unos pocos metros de Amy-no quiero que saltes, ¡quiero que CORRAS!-Amy triplica el tamaño de su martillo y lo extiende lanzando su ataque contra Sonic, esta vez Sonic hace caso Amy y corre alejándose medio Kilómetro de Amy.

¡¿Qué…que rayos le sucede a Amy?!-se pregunta Sonic exaltado-¿Eso es lo mas rápido que puedes correr Sonic?-Sonic se petrifica al escuchar la voz de Amy justo detrás suyo, se voltea rápidamente encontrando a Amy apoyada sobre su martillo-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama Sonic, Amy levanta el martillo al apenas dar un paso Sonic sale disparado.

¡¿Como rayos Amy llego a mi lado tan rápido?!-Sonic estaba completamente confundido le resultaba imposible creer que Amy pudiera moverse tan rápido.

¡Hey! ¡Sonic!-Sonic se queda frío, seguía corriendo pero escucha la voz de Amy a su lado al voltearse los ojos de Sonic casi saltan al ver eso, Amy corriendo a su lado a su misma par.

¡Como rayos!-exclama Sonic, Amy salta para intentar atrapar a Sonic pero este acelera, Amy empieza acelerar para darle alcanze nuevamente a Sonic, este estaba aterrado, Amy molesta y corriendo a su misma velocidad.

¡Hey! ¡Sonic, mas te vale que no te alcance, porque si no te haré pagar por dejarme ayer plantada en el avión!-grita Amy, al voltearse Sonic encuentra algo distinto en el rostro de Amy, una expresión distinta, una expresión de desafió similar a la suya. Sonic se queda mudo por un momento, pero el miedo desapareció y en su lugar la misma sonrisa de Amy apareció en Sonic-¡si quieres atraparme entonces corre mas rápido!-con esto Sonic acelera de nuevo, Amy se queda contemplando a Sonic por un momento-esto es lo que se siente, así es como se siente…-se dice Amy-¡Voy a atraparte Sonic!-con esto Amy acelera para dar alcance a Sonic.

Al otro extremo de donde Amy correteaba a Sonic, Crema y Queso recogían flores…de hecho era Queso quien las recogía, dado que Crema estaba en otra cosa.

Realmente se cumplió…-se decía Crema feliz mientras observaba las cartas de Amy, las había recolocado en el mismo orden que Amy las había sacado-la primera carta se cumplió-Crema toma la carta del Amante para observándola, pero algo la perturba en ese momento.

"¿Cosas raras dices?-pregunta Crema, Amy asiste mientras esta le explicaba su hechizo-si, suelen pasar algunas cosas raras cada vez que pronuncio ese hechizo

¡Entonces no lo hagas, no quiero que te pace nada malo Amy!-exclama Crema golpeando la mesa, Amy suelta una risita-no te preocupes, con cosas raras me refiero a un cambio de ambiente, es decir, el aire se vuelva frió o que sucede un pequeño temblor, parpadeen las luces o cosas así, nunca jamás a sucedido nada a la persona que le adivino el futuro"

Amy me dijo que jamás le habían sucedido cosas a las personas que adivinaba el futuro…¿entonces…?-Crema se sobresalta en ese momento apareciendo en su mente una imagen-¡la herida de Amy!-exclama Crema recordando el vendado del codo de Amy, un tanto asustada Crema recoge todas las cartas y las guarda nuevamente-¡algo esta mal, tengo que avisar a Amy!-exclama Crema mientras se levantaba, en en ese momento una sombra negra aparece justo detrás suyo, en el momento que Crema se voltea todo se torna negro…

¡En serio!-exclama Mina al comentario de Tails, este asiste y ambos se echan a reír-¡no puedo creer que…!-¡Mina! ¿que es eso?-detiene Tails a Mina cuando ve algo a la distancia.

Antes de que Mina pudiese preguntar ve lo que vio Tails, dos estelas, una azul y otra rosa-bueno…una de esas es Sonic-responde Mina, inmediatamente pregunta Tails-¿pero de quien es la otra?-ambos se asustan al ver que ambas estelas se acercaban hacia ellos, en cuestión de un segundo ambas estelas pasaron justo al lado suyo derribándolos-¿Esa…esa fue?-¿¡Amy!?-exclaman en unísono.

Amy ya tenía más de media hora de haber iniciado su persecución, ambos la estaban disfrutando, giros, saltos, de todo Amy jamás se había sentido tan libre, por primera vez en su vida Amy se da cuenta de lo que era Sonic, podía ver lo que el veía, sentir lo que el sentía, la sensación de libertad era asombrosa realmente única, aquella sensación la llenaba de felicidad, pero a la vez por algún motivo…la entristecía.

¡Sonic, Amy! –ambos responde al llamado y se voltean a ver quien los llama, Tails se encontraba relativamente cerca volando con el Tornado.

¡Amy, que te parece si hacemos las paces por un momento!-sugiere Sonic a Amy quien acepta y se detiene en el apto

Tails aterriza junto a ellos-¡Amy, Sally quiere verte enseguida!-ordena Tails un tanto agitado.

Amy suspira-supongo que tarde o temprano tendría que ir con Sally, ¡Sonic!-Sonic responde al llamado colocándose justo al lado de Amy-Listo y cuando quieras-dice Sonic en un tono desafiante, una expresión desafiante aparece en el rostro de Amy y ambos se lanza en carrera donde Sally.

¿Donde pueden estar?-se pregunta Sally mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del centro de reunión de Knothole

Tranquila Sally, ya llegaran recuerda que se trata de…-comentaba Bunny cuando se escucha una explosión sonica a lo lejos.

¡Ya llego!-exclama Sally en el momento que un nube de polvo golpea el cuarto.

Lo siento Amy, yo gano…-comenta Sonic en un tono de superioridad-solo por esta vez Sonic, ¡la próxima vez yo ganare!-exclama Amy.

Todos en el cuarto estaban asombrados por lo que veían y escuchaban, lo que habían dicho Mina y Tails era verdad, Amy se encontraba parada al lado de Sonic discutiéndole como si realmente hubieran tenido una carrera.

Amy-llama Sally parando en seco la discusión de Amy y Sonic, al voltease ambos encuentra a los Freadom Figthers, junto a el Rey Acorn, Mina, y el Doctor Horatio Quack de los labios de Sally salieron muy pocas palabras, pero directas-Amy, queremos una muestra de tu sangre ¡Ahora!-sentencia Sally.

Cálmate Sally porque tan directa-comenta Amy en un tono calmado.

Esto no es broma Amy esto…-¡Amy!-Sally es detenida por grito de desesperación a lo lejos, al voltearse cae agotada Vanilla…la mama de Crema.

Amy, crema a sido…-entre los brazos de Vanilla se encontraba Queso con un mal herido con un papel adherido a este, el símbolo de Eggman…

**Segunda Carta, Inversa: Carta de la Emperatriz al derecho-**según Amy la segunda Carta, representa algo que la afectaría, Amy jamás se imagino lo que sintió, no sabia porque Sonic la ignoraba tanto, intentaba imaginarse el porque pero jamás lo consiguió…hasta ahora, ella podía hacer lo que Sonic hacia, en otras palabras ver el mundo desde los zapatos de Sonic, sentir todo lo que sentía, era un hecho que la Emperatriz se había vuelto realidad, puesto que había cambiado todo lo que Amy sabia…o creía saber de Sonic.

Solo que ahora aparecía una tormenta en el horizonte, y la carta de **El Ahorcado** parecía empezar a manifestarse…

**Bueno…sin mas que decir, me despido, hasta entonces, cya ;)**


	4. 4 Con la soga al Cuello

Con la soga al cuello

**Disfrutenlo :3**

**Con la soga al cuello****.**

Al ver a Vanilla ya Sonic sabia de que forma estaba apunto de reaccionar Amy, solo en ese momento Sonic hizo algo que jamás había hecho a Amy.

Todos se quedan sin aliento al ver cuando Sonic golpea a Amy en el rostro-se lo que sientes, pero si vas en este momento donde Eggman con la cabeza hirviendo solo terminaras siendo capturada tu también

Amy se lleva su mano derecha al golpe en su mejilla y voltea a ver a Sonic, la expresión en el rostro de Sonic era firme, seria, no mostraba…no mostraba al Sonic de siempre, ya Eggman en el pasado había capturado varias veces a Crema, pero jamás se había atrevido a hacerle daño a ella o Queso. Al ver a Queso en esas condiciones casi saca a relucir lo peor de Sonic nuevamente, pero este se contuvo.

No te preocupes, no te detendré-dice Sonic mientras coloca su mano en el hombro de Amy-y lo importante que es Crema para ti-nuevamente la sonrisa de Sonic ilumina su rostro…de una forma un tanto macabra se da la vuelta y le pide a Amy que lo siga, Amy se encuentra paralizada aun por el golpe-sígueme, si puedes hacer lo que yo…entonces deberías poder usarlos-Amy reacciona en ese momento Sonic se da nuevamente la vuelta y empieza a alejarse rápidamente, Amy rápidamente toma a Queso entregándoselo al Doctor Quack, toma por la muñeca a Vanilla y empieza a perseguir a Sonic.

Amy tarda menos de un minuto en llegar a un estanque rodeado por rocas, Sonic la esperaba con un bolso en la mano-ya pronto será la hora…-comenta Sonic al momento de llegar de Amy y Vanilla, esta se encontraba un poco asustada ya que nunca había visto a Amy con esa expresión en su rostro, la había visto molesta hasta el punto que sabia que podría hacer polvo una montaña a martillazos…pero esta Amy se veía completamente distinta, no mostraba aquella perdida de control, pero se veía en sus ojos que seria capaz de matar

Vanilla…¿nos haces el honor?-pregunta Sonic muy calmadamente Vanilla sabia a que se refería, Amy la suelta y se posiciona frente al estanque, a los pocos segundos el agua del estanque empieza a brillar de un color amarillo claro, rápidamente este amarillo se convierte en dorado saliendo disparado un Power Ring del estanque, rápidamente Vanilla lo atrapa, Sonic abre el bolso e inmediatamente esta procede a introducirlo en este.

¡Atrapa!-Amy atrapa el bolso y se lo coloca rápidamente, se da la vuelta pero antes de que puede salir Sonic la llama, Amy se voltea, encuentra en Sonic un expresión apenada-lo siento por el golpe, pero…tenia que hacerlo, Amy le muestra una sonrisa respondiéndole en un tono suave-todo lo contrario…gracias por el…estaba apunto de echarme…la…so…-la expresión de Amy cambio repentinamente a una horrorizada.

¿Amy?, ¡¿que sucede?!-exclama Vanilla al ver la expresión de Amy

¡Tengo que irme!-Amy se voltea y sale corriendo en dirección a Robotropolis, en el momento en el que agradecía a Sonic, que pensaba usar la expresión "Echarse la soga al cuello" inmediatamente una imagen apareció en la cabeza de Amy, la carta del Ahorcado.

Primero el Amante, luego la Emperatriz…-se decía Amy preocupada-si el Ahorcado significa que Crema sufra…-Amy acelera nuevamente-¡No voy a permitir que se cumpla!-no una dos explosiones sonicas, una tras otra resuenan en todo Knothole en conjunto al grito de Amy.

En Robotropolis…

Donde…¿donde estoy?-Crema despertaba lentamente, las imágenes borrosas frente suyo lentamente se aclaran-chi…me duele-Crema tenia una pequeña herida en su cabeza, cerca de su oreja derecha le molestaba mucho.

A medida que Crema sondeaba su alrededor se da cuenta donde se encuentra, no era precisamente un calabozo de Eggman era un cuarto con paredes de acero, ariba había un conducto de ventilación, si había puerta no tenia rejillas y mucho menos manilla interna, ni una sola ventana que daba el exterior, solo una luz tenue ubicada en el techo, y ella se encontraba aprisionada por grilletes tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos, estos le resultaban sumamente incómodos, pero sobre todo dolorosos…

Queso…¿donde estas?-llama Crema a su querido amigo, pero no lo ve en ningún lado.

La visión se torna borrosa nuevamente, solo que esta vez…se debe a sus lagrimas, ya eggman había capturado a Crema y Queso antes, pero jamás la había tratado de una forma tan in-humana, tan cruel, Crema jamás se había sentido tan triste, por lo menos…hasta que todo el suelo se estremeció.

¡¿Qué, Que fue eso?!-exclama Crema al sentir el fuerte temblor.

¿Señor, realmente fue eso prudente?-Crema cree haber escuchado y rápidamente intenta acercarse a la pared frente suyo pero las cadenas no se lo permiten, así que en su lugar agudiza su oído para intentar averiguar que sucede, esta vez escucha a Eggman hablar-se que no lo fue, pero tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos, tenia que….-nuevamente el piso se sacude fuertemente como si fuera un terremoto, aun así esto no impide que Crema escuche la conversación entre Snively, algo de esta conversación le causo un gran horror a Crema, pero lo que mas le impacto fue lo que escucho al final-¡que Amy esta…!

¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO SWAT-BOTS!-Amy esta literalmente "barriendo" la ciudad de Eggman, destruía cualquier Swat-bot que se le interpusiera, incluso si entraba en algún edificio esta era derribado, esa Amy era una que ni Crema, ni Sonic, ni nadie quisiera ver jamás. Cuando Amy llego a la ciudad de Eggman le dio la oportunidad a Eggman de liberar a Crema, pero la mostrarle las condiciones en las que esta se encontraba empezó a desmoronar la ciudad.

Amy se abre camino fácilmente hasta llegar a la puerta del "palacio" de Eggman la cual ante un martillo cuatro veces mas grande de lo normal, al derivarla varios Swat-bots abren fuego, pero no tardan mas que unos segundos en que sean tanto aplastados como atravesados.

¡Crema, donde estas!-empieza a llamar Amy esperando oír algo, cada vez que un Swat-bot respondía a su llamado Amy se enfurecía y convertía al Swat bot en algo similar a una hoja de aluminio, piso tras piso Amy sigue buscando desesperada a Crema hasta que le parece oír algo, encuentra una puerta que simulaba muy bien con la pared y al lado de esta habia un pequeño panel.

¡Amy estas…!-exclama Crema cuando escucha que algo es azotado contra la pared de afuera, Crema retrocede asustada ante los gritos de Amy.

Apenas se abre la puerta lo que se ve es una Swat-bot salir volando al otro lado-¡Crema!-exclama Amy al ver a Crema un tanto asustada, el miedo no desaparecía de Crema pero el ver a Amy nuevamente hace que las lagrimas broten de sus ojos.

La expresión de ira en el rostro de Amy rápidamente cambia a una de ternura-tranquila…todo estará bien Crema-Crema revienta en llanto e intenta abrazar a Amy pero los grilletes la derriban, antes de que esta tocase el suelo Amy la atrapa pasando su brazo por debajo de esta, no sabe en que momento Amy lo hizo pero ya no tenia los grilletes y habían un par de marcas de martillos en el suelo con cadenas hecha polvo.

¡Amy!-exclama Crema al tiempo que se a abrazar a Amy y revienta en llanto, Amy cubre a Crema con sus brazos repitiendo-ahora todo estará bien…

Amy separa a Crema suyo y dirigiéndole una mirada calmada y serena Amy se dirige tal cual lo haría una hermana mayor a su hermana menor para consolarla-tranquila Crema, te sacare de aquí-Amy le da la espalda a Crema y le abre el bolso.

Es hora de irnos, Crema, sube-susurra Amy, Crema se limpia las lagrimas y asiste, de un salto entra en el bolso, apenas entra Amy lleva su mano izquierda para atrás diciéndole a Crema, esta vez en un tono mas fuerte y molesta-pásamelo Crema.

Crema pudo sentir el Power Ring cuando entro, Crema lo coloca en la mano de Amy e inmediatamente esta cierra su puño un brillo dorado sale del puño de Amy.

Sujétate Crema, vamos a dar unas vueltas antes de irnos-exclama Amy, Crema asiste y se introduce dentro del bolos, de un segundo a otro Amy se convierte en un esfera supersónica saliendo disparada hacia al frente, aun que al comienzo le costo a Amy controlarse, lo que Amy hizo con ese Power Ring era mucho mas de lo que Sonic hubiera hecho, ya mientras sostenía el anillo con la mano izquierda, con la derecha sostenía un martillo todo lo que este tocaba era destruido.

Cuando Amy por fin sale del edificio el poder del Power Ring se termina regresando a la normalidad corriendo a toda velocidad dejando atrás la central de Eggman desmoronándose.

Amy voltea para poder ver como aquella maldito edificio se caía a pedazos pero un sonido completamente distinto es la que la atrae, cuando Amy mira por la aventura de su bolso ve a Crema dormida, por un momento una sonrisa pero al dirigir su mirada al horizonte nuevamente una expresión seria y decidida aparece en su rostro.

Amante…Emperatriz…Ahorcado……-pensaba Amy quedándose en esta ultima carta ya que conocía la siguiente carta, la cuestión es que esto ultimo no tan solo la había afectado a ella, si no a alguien que quería mucho…no quería siquiera en pensar en que la carta de **La Muerte ** también pudiera afectar la a ella……

**Tercera Carta, Derecho: Carta del Ahorcado al derecho**Según Amy esta carta representaba un evento cercano y al Ahorcado representa el ganar algo a cambio de algo…es difícil saber si Amy gano algo salvo el saber que se parecía mas a Sonic de lo que creía ya que los Power Rings reaccionaban si ella los tocaba…hasta el momento la única carta que Amy no sabia si se había cumplido, ya que prefería morir ella…antes de entregar como sacrificio a su mejor amiga, entregar a su pequeña hermanita Crema.

Una cosa era segura, y eso era la siguiente Carta, la carta que mas asusto a Amy cuando adivino su propio futuro…la misma **Muerte **estaba por mostrarcele frente a frente…

**Solo una cosa que decir…dejen sus review porfa :3 hasta el siguiente cap, cya ;3**


	5. 5 Muerte Lenta

**Quinto cap…enjoy it :)**

**Muerte Lenta.**

El rescate a Crema fue un completo éxito, aun que fue aterrador el que las técnicas usadas por Amy si pudieran contemplar desde el Knothole, a la distancia se podía ver lo que era apenas un hilo de humo casi desapareciéndose en el horizonte…proveniente de Robotropolis, esto resultaba mas que suficiente para hacerle saber a todos que clase de ESTRAGOS causo Amy.

A su regreso, por más prioritario e importante resultaba saber de donde Amy había sacado los poderes de Sonic, Sally decidió no tomar la muestra de sangre y dejar a Amy tranquila, fuera por interés dado que Amy enojada resultaba mucho mas devastadora que Sonic o por después de lo que paso a Amy no se le tomo la muestra en los días venideros, de hecho se empezaron a tener a una segunda "Sonic" cerca.

Los días siguientes al secuestro de Crema resultaron sumamente tranquilos en todo Knothole, pero sobre todo…sumamente reveladores para Amy.

Desde que recuerda Amy se a sentido atraído por Sonic, al comienzo era su fan mas grande apañándolo en todo, Amy se auto proclamo novia de Sonic, y este sentimiento era verdadero, salvo que Sonic sentía era por Sally y no por ella.

Pero estos siguientes…Amy podía ver mas que ver lo que Sonic al correr, o sentir mucho mas que lo que este sentía al correr, en realidad Amy empezaba a comprender a Sonic, empezaba a ver todo como el lo veía, empezó a entender a Sonic, el porque no era del tiempo de persona que se quedara en un solo sitio el porque siempre estaba corriendo.

Era asombroso el como un solo día parecían dos, era como si el tiempo transcurriera mas lentamente, incluso Amy se sorprendió al cuando Sonic le dijo lo siguiente "Tómalo con calma Amy, detente y disfruta" las palabras "calma" y "detente" no son de las que se junten con Sonic, pero…tenia razón, Sonic la llevaba a todos lados, a ver todos los paisajes a los que el llegaba con su velocidad pero siempre con el juego de que si Amy lo alcanzaba…Sonic volaba.

Las persecuciones se volvieron cotidianas y sobre todo divertidas, pero era mucho mejor lo que sucedía al terminar estas…los paisajes que veía eran asombrosos y mejor aun era pasar un rato acostada en la hierva con Sonic a su lado, solo viendo las nubes pasar era relajante, único apenas y se hablaban durante el tiempo que pasaban acostados pero sorprendentemente, el silencio resulto el mejor compañero de Amy su mente se sentía despejada, mas que nunca, relajada.

Mientras Amy pasaba los días con Sonic Crema se dedico a otra cosa, aun que el hobby de Crema era el de recolectar flores y lo seguía siendo…Crema había despertado una fascinación absoluta por las cartas de Amy, era Crema los conserva, todas ellas, para no desacomodarlas aun Crema tomo cada carta y empezó a dibujar sus propias versiones de las cartas, todas estas lo Arcanas superiores como los inferiores.

No tan solo esto, Crema empezó a investigar acerca de las cartas y sus significados, pero dado que el método que utilizo Amy no se encontraba en ninguno de los libros, Crema solo podía limitarse a observar que sucedería después. Aparte de esto Crema descubrió varios juegos interesantes con estas cartas así que…simplemente aprendió varios juegos de estas y dado que Amy se la pasaba con Sonic, Crema con quien jugaba más a menudo era con Tails y Mina…y estos dos siempre salían perdiendo…

Sinceramente días muy calmados, amenos y hermosos, dado que Eggman no molestaba…un verdadera mentira, la única razón por la que estos días resultaban tan amenos es por el hecho de que Crema no había dicho nada acerca de lo que escucho cuando fue capturada por Eggman, quizás si hubiera hablado…hubiera cambiado lo que sucedió…

Había transcurrido poco más de un mes…un mes que la sala de Amy se encontraba enterada bajo sus propios escombros, se mantenía tan concentrada y cerca de sonic últimamente que casi no pasaba tiempo con Crema tampoco, en la ultima semana Amy empezó a sentirse algo mal, de hecho su apetito se aplacaba hasta el punto que no comía como Sonic, pero tampoco comía como antes, su velocidad y habilidades se mantenían, pero el cansancio la invadía junto a la fatiga hasta un día corriendo con Sonic Amy simplemente se desplomo, de moverse dado cuenta, era posible que Amy se hubiera despedazado por completo, inmediatamente Sonic la traslada al hospital del Knothole donde es acostada en una camilla y atendida de inmediato por el doctor Horatio Quack

¿Donde…?-Amy se sentía fatal, apenas y sentía su cuerpo, no veía nada, intentaba mover sus brazos pero estos apenas y respondían, apenas y tenían fuerza para levantarlos, pero se desplomaban en el acto, sus piernas que hace unas semanas las sentía ligeras como el viento, ahora eran dos montañas inertes, no tenia fuerzas para siquiera moverlas, sentía que su cuerpo hervía, que le sucedía no tenia idea.

Amy puede escuchar unos susurros a su alrededor, no reconoce ninguna voz y solo puede algo de la conversación, cosas muy fragmentadas-Eggman……Sonic……Sangre……Correr……-escucha mas que todos palabras sin importancias experto por una…al escuchar esa solo palabra aparece frente suyo una imagen…la única carta que saco invertida…la carta de la Muerte

¿Le…letal, que…que quiso decir con…letal?-se pregunto Amy, haciendo un gran esfuerzo Amy empieza abrir sus ojos lentamente, inmediatamente todas las voces se callan dirigiendo todas las miradas del cuarto a ella.

La mayoría de las personas se mantiene a distancia salvo una, Amy puede ver una figura borrosa a su lado la voz se escuchaba distorsionada, pero con ver los colores borrosos de aquel pequeño rostro sabia de quien se trataba, era Crema quien estaba a su lado.

Amy por mas que lo intenta no termina de abrir sus ojos cerrándose de nuevo, casi en susurro y en un tono de voz que mostraba dolor Amy dice-Lo…lo siento…estoy cansada…quiero…quiero dormir-dicho esto Amy cae profundamente dormida.

Aun así Amy pudo escuchar el alboroto que formo Crema al verla caer dormida, en esta ocasión…si la escucho, no entendió lo que decía pero su tono de voz era angustiada, algo la perturbaba en lo mas profundo y Amy no podía ayudarla…no esta vez.

La carta de la Muerte…al revés…es muerte…acaso…acaso terminare aquí…acaso…moriré…moriré aquí…-se decía Amy una y otra vez. Cuando salían escucharon algo extraño. Al voltearse…encontraron a Amy dormida…dormida pero llorando.

**Cuarta Carta, Inversa: Carta de La Muerte a la inversa**-según Amy esta carta muestra un evento futuro, la carta de la muerte puede simbolizar transformación, la muerte de un "yo" para que nazca un nuevo "yo" pero en este…caso no era un "yo" el que moría…era Amy quien lo hacia, sin mencionar…que la siguiente carta…aun que Amy sobreviviera o no…lo que la esperaba al otro lado del túnel no era mas que un **Demonio.**

**Fin del quinto cap…did you enjoy it? ****Si les gusto por favor dejen su review, gracias :)**


	6. 6 La verdad del Demonio

**Despues de tanto tiempo actualizo y pronto terminare, con esta actualización dejare solo el ultimo cap en incopnita…sin más que decir porfavor disfrutenlo :) **

**Ehhh…si algo que decir, si alguien de este Fic espera la continuación del Fic de Ganondorf…pronto actualizare :)**

**La verdad del Demonio.**

Donde…donde estoy-lo ultimo que recordaba Amy era estar acostada en una cama del hospital del Knothole, pero ahora no sentía nada, tampoco veía nada, y a duras penas podía escucharse a si misma.

Donde estoy-Amy ni siquiera podía diferenciar el hecho de tener los ojos abiertos, incluso ese simple hecho le resultaba difícil de diferenciar-¿que sucedió, donde estoy…donde están todos?-a diferencia de lo que todos creen, el silencio si se puede oír…y resulta ser un sonido incomodo, y realmente perturbador.

La nada resultaba muy incomoda, aun mas el silencio aterrador, pero lentamente Amy empieza a sentir su cuerpo, de hecho, este se torna visible, al intentar mover sus brazos, logra sentirlos, la cama bajo su cuerpo se siente de nuevo, lentamente todo a su alrededor empieza a tomar forma, la habitación del hospital se torna visible nuevamente.

¿Que…que me paso?-se pregunta Amy, esta hace un esfuerzo por sentase y lo consigue de hecho por algún motivo no le dolía nada, sus brazos se sentían fuertes al igual que sus piernas

Al mirar a un lado de su cama encuentra una silla donde estaban dobladas sus ropas y a los pies de esta sus enormes zapatos, Amy mira a su alrededor encontrando nada más que su habitación…pero había otra cosa, un silencio absoluto, algo imposible…Knothole se encontraba ubicado en medio del bosque lo cual lo convertía en un lugar lleno de vida, resultaba imposible pensar que estuviera tan callado como una tumba.

Rápidamente Amy se cambia la ropa de hospital que llevaba encima por la suya, una vez vestida Amy abre la ventana de su habitación…al asomarse encuentra a varios de los habitantes del Knothole abajo paseando…pero no hacia ni un solo ruido.

Que…-Amy dirige su mirada a los árboles, el viento los movía…pero sus hojas no producían el más leve ruido.

¿Que…que esta pasando?-se pregunta en un pensamiento, Amy creía que estaba su audición, temerosa de esto intenta formular una palabra sencilla-…Amy-su nombre se sale de sus labios con una claridad, si pudo escuchar su propia voz…porque no podía escuchar siquiera el susurrar del viento.

¡Por favor Sonic quiero ir!-al escuchar esto Amy es invadida por un escalofrió tremendo, por la voz que escuchaba, aterrada Amy se voltea rápidamente, su corazón casi salta de su pecho por lo que estaba viendo, Amy ya no se encontraba en el hospital.

¡Que…que rayos esta pasando!-La escena que Amy esta contemplando era de su pasado, ya no se encontraba en el hospital, era una cabaña de madera una mesa en el centro en la cual se encontraba una esmeralda por lo menos del tamaño de una cabeza, esta no era una esmeralda Chaos, era una Super Esmeralda, la discusión que estaba escuchando provenía de afuera de esta.

¡No puedes venir Amy, no tienes experiencia para acompañarnos!-exclama Sonic y con esto se escucha como este se aleja acompañado de otras personas, inmediatamente la puerta se abre entrando una pequeña eriza rosada con una camisa blanca y una falta de color verde y un enorme lazo de color rojo, no era otra más que la misma Amy.

Que rayos pasa…que esta pasando…-Amy estaba aterrada, cae de rodillas con su rostro bañado en sudor frió, no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía, porque esa escena de su vida aparecía frente suyo, lo que sucedía no podía ser mas que un sueño, un mal sueño...

No es un sueño…es la realidad-aquellas palabras casi generan un Shock en Amy al levantar su mirada encuentra a su yo pequeña observándola.

¡¿Pero que?!-Amy retrocede ante el Shock, era ella misma quien le estaba hablando, Amy cierra sus ojos y se tapa sus oídos-¡esto no puede ser real, esto no puede ser real! Se repetía Amy aterrada.

Pero si esto es real, es historia pero es real…tu no eres mas que una niña obsesionada por Sonic-al levantar abrir sus ojos no había nada frente suyo, solo oscuridad, estaba parada en la nada.

Olvidas que no eres lo que aparentas, aun eres una niña, un pequeña niña que le falta mucho por crecer Amy-retumba la voz de Amy a su alrededor

Fue un deseo lo que te volvió lo que eres Amy, tu cuerpo creció…pero no significa que tu mente lo halla hecho-sigue retumbando aquella voz.

¡CAYA!-grita Amy aterrada y llorando, la voz de aquella niña sigue diciendo-eres una egoísta, solo quieres estar al lado de Sonic sin importar lo que el piense, sienta o quiera, tu sabes muy bien a quien…

¡Caya!-grita Amy…solo que esta vez…se encuentra en la habitación del hospital, oscura…silenciosa y fría…

Rápidamente Amy se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la ventana al abrirla escucha el susurrar del viento, el mecer de las hojas de los árboles.

Estaba agitada y bañada en sudor Amy pero una fuerte inalada de aire la calma nuevamente.

Todo fue un sueño…una pesadilla-se dice Amy aliviada y exhausta, realmente estaba sorprendida de que nadie la haya escuchado gritar

Realmente crees que fue un sueño escucha Amy justo detrás suyo, aterrada se voltea y no encuentra nada salvo su cama toda desordenada, lentamente se acerca, toma las sabanas y las sacude en el aire

Amy se aterra al ver lo que se encontraba debajo de las sabanas…una carta…el demonio la estaba mirando

Amy no sabia si realmente había sido o no un sueño…solo sabia una cosa…que sus adivinaciones jamás se habían comportado de esta manera…jamás habían atormentado a nadie…hasta ahora.

**Quinta Carta, Derecha, Carta del Demonio al Derecho: **Según Amy esta carta mostraba un evento…Amy estaba preparada para todo…menos para la carta anterior…la muerte la cual, tal cual dice su nombre casi le cuesta la vida…y ahora esto…experimentar el infierno en vida en un solo sueño, Amy solo tenia un consuelo y era que después de la noche…llega el día y era la luz del **Juicio **la que alumbraba este nuevo día

**Porfavor…si pueden dejen comentario :) cya **


	7. 7 La Luz del Juicio

**Solo una cosa…recuerden que este fic esta muy basado en el Comic con respecto al como crecio Amy…pues asi paso en el Comic :) disfrutenlo **

**La luz del Juicio.**

La única noche de Amy en el hospital se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, aquella pesadilla que tuvo fue realmente traumatizarte…pero más aun el encontrar la carta del demonio debajo de sus sabanas…sin duda lo más aterrador que le había sucedido hasta el momento.

Sorprendentemente nadie en el hospital escucho a Amy gritar esa noche, de hecho Amy creyó que seguía atrapada en su sueño, muy tranquilamente, Amy tomo la carta y la puso en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y tranquilamente se acostó a dormir esperando que ese sueño acabase.

Amy siente algo raro, era como si alguien estuviera durmiendo justo a su lado, lentamente abre los ojos, esto le cuesta gracias a la luz del sol, realmente aquella pesadilla se había terminado cuando Amy intenta mover su brazo izquierdo tropieza con algo al mirar a su lado encuentra a Crema, dormida justo a su lado.

¿Cre…crema?-susurra Amy mientras intenta sentarse, al intentarlo todo el cuerpo de Amy revienta en dolor, soltando un leve gemido de dolor, este leve gemido es suficiente para despertar a Crema quien al abrir los ojos encuentra a Amy adolorida

¡Amy!-exclama emocionada y preocupada Crema al ver a Amy despierta y adolorida

¿¡Amy te encuentras bien!?-pregunta la sorprendida Crema mientras intenta sujetar el brazo de Amy, al hacerlo Amy suelta un gemido de dolor, asustada…y casi por acto reflejo Crema se baja rápidamente de la cama.

¡Amy, Amy…!-por favor Crema…-dice Amy en un tono de voz adolorido mientras la busca con la mirada, encuentra a Crema al lado izquierdo de su cama con una expresión llorosa-estoy adolorida…pero no sorda, tranquila estoy bien.

Los ojos de Crema parecían fuentes debido a la cantidad de lagrimas que salian de ellos, inmediatamente la puerta es azotada con un voz familiar diciendo-¡Ya te dije que…!-pero inmediatamente esta voz se apaga, girando su cabeza hacia la derecha, Amy encuentra a Sonic parada debajo del arco de la puerta, esta vez con una expresión sorprendida y un tono similar dice-wow…realmente despertaste

Amy simplemente cierra sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa ilumina sus rostro.

Valla, después de dos semanas realmente despertaste, ¡Oigan A-dos semanas…-susurra Amy haciendo que Sonic voltee nuevamente a verla, encontrándola aun la misma expresión.

Si, llevas inconciente dos…"puff"-Sonic es callado por una almohada que golpea su rostro, este no la pudo esquivar debido a que tenia los ojos cerrados

Tengo dos semanas inconciente y solo…-tanto Crema como Sonic creyeron que Amy gritaría, debido a su expresión de malicia, en su lugar suspira profundamente y dice muy calmada-solo quisiera que al menos fingieras un poco más de preocupación-tanto Crema como Sonic quedan fríos ante la reacción de Amy, sinceramente no era algo que se esperaban…de hecho esperaban algo más…"Amy" más "Explosivo"

Debido a la llamada de Sonic, otros personajes acudieron, Tails, Vanilla, Queso, entre otros, agradecidos de que Amy estuviera bien, la tarde es agradable con tantos amigos cerca suyo, lentamente se terminaron ido uno por uno, el ultimo en irse fue Sonic dejando a Crema y Amy a solas.

Realmente fue una tarde agradable-comento Amy feliz mientras se estiraba felizmente, Crema, quien se encontraba a su lado por su parte se veía muy deprimida.

¿Crema porque es cara tan larga?-pregunta en un tono calmado Amy, Crema si dirigirle la mirada a Amy susurra-es mi culpa…

¿Que es tu culpa Crema?-pregunta Amy confundida, Crema revienta en llanto y empieza a gritar-¡Es mi culpa que estés aquí, es mi culpa que te estés muriendo Amy, debí decirte que no abusaras de los poderes de Sonic, debí buscar ayuda, pero te veías tan feliz corriendo con Sonic a tu lado que decide guardármelo!-Crema explica lo que escucho cuando estuvo cautiva con Eggman, este había desarrollado una especie de suero a partir de algo de sangre de Sonic, pero necesitaba alguien compatible, la mejor forma de probarlo seria en otro erizo Amy fue la seleccionada.

Eggman vio los resultados prometedores en Amy pero encontró un efecto secundario mortal…los poderes de Sonic no lo afectan a el, pero en otro "huésped" Amy, su metabolismo se disparaba a la velocidad que corría, se acelera demasiado, no mostraba señales de envejecimiento, pero la destrucción interna en su cuerpo resultaba total

Wow…-es la única respuesta que da Amy hasta el momento, dejando a Crema completamente confundida aun con su rostro bañado en lagrimas-despues de convertir a los Mobianos en maquinas creo que esto es lo más malvado que ha hecho Eggman hasta la fecha

Eso es todo…te estas muriendo y…-no me voy a morir Crema-se anticipa Amy colocándole su mano en la cabeza a crema y respondiendo con un tono muy dulce, casi maternal.

Estas confundida…la Amy que tu conoces hubiera tomado su martillo y hubiera demolido este hospital mientras reventaba en llanto y maldecía hasta los ancestros de Eggman-mostrando una sonrisa aun más dulce Amy continua-pero e cambiado…

Amy empieza a acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña Crema quien lentamente se va calmando-la Amy que conocía era egoísta…lo creas o no, incluso desconsiderada, pero e cambiado y no tengo el porque ponerme a gritar, estos han sido de maravilla para mi.

Pero…-No me voy a morir…no es mi destino morir al final de esta cadena de eventos que tu y yo predijimos…-comenta Amy al tiempo que le quitaba la mano de la cabeza a Crema

¡Pero esto ya no es un juego Amy, nunca hubo magia ni nada, esto…!-gritaba Crema aun con un tono un poco lloroso, pero Amy nuevamente la detiene diciendo calmadamente-pero todo se a cumplido tal cual predijimos, Eggman encontró un sujeto de prueba en mi, me dio los poderes de Sonic, me convertí en Sonic…

No tan solo eso…empecé a comprenderlo, segunda carta, Emperatriz, luego…Eggman te secuestra, estuve a punto de perderte Crema…-con esto Amy le hace una caricia en el rostro a Crema y los ojos de Amy empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas-no iba a permitirlo, aun que Sonic es a quien amo…tu eres mi hermanita…y no iba a permitir que Eggman te alejara de mi…no se que gana en ese momento…pero no te iba a entregar a ti por lo que fuera…por nada…

Amy…

Y el que tu no hallas visto las otras dos cumplirse no significa no se hallan cumplido-comenta Amy en un tono un poco apagado-…muerte…si morí…murió la Amy que conocías…y también se que Sonic es algo prohibido para mi…algo que mis propios demonios me hicieron ver…pero.

Al separar su mano del rostro de Crema Amy estaba sujetando una carta, la carta del Juicio-no ahí noche eterna, renací…soy una nueva persona…una persona que se siente más feliz consigo misma que nunca…y al final de esto no ahí muerte, lo que se encuentra es misterio…-Amy pone una expresión pensativa en su rostro-quizás ese sea el significado de las esmeraldas…misterio

Pero…-nuevamente Crema intenta hablar en tono lloroso, pero Amy nuevamente la detiene-no voy a morir Crema…pero tampoco sabemos que sucederá…lo único que sabemos es que llegaremos al final de esto y lo contemplaremos, sea cual sea…¿de acuerdo?

Limpiándose los ojos Crema le muestra una sonrisa a Amy asistiendo dispuesta a esperar y contemplar fuera lo que fuera que sucedería…incluso el final que ninguna de las dos quisiera ver…

**Sexta Carta, Inverso: Carta del Juicio, al derecho****: **la luz al final del oscuro túnel, la recompensa que Amy recibía por su duro camino, Amy realmente cambio, se dio cuenta de la oscura que era, decidía a jamás ser atormentada por los caprichos que ella encerraba renació como otra persona, un que quizás pudiera acercarse a Sonic…fuera como fuera una cosa era segura, y esta era que el **Misterio **de las **Esmeraldas **pronto se revelaría

**Two more to go, dos y termino…pero como soy malo solo voy a actualizar uno más XD**

**El ultimo aun esta en construcción, nos vemos **


	8. 8 El peor Error de Eggman

**Con esto solo**** solo falta uno, disfruten el penultimo, pronto llegara el final de este fic, cya **

**El peor error de Eggman**

**Cyborg-Sonic**

Los días traes corrían tranquilamente en el Knothole, Amy salio del hospital, pero al levantarse de la cama noto lo grabe de su situación, quien estuvo corriendo a la par de Sonic ahora, necesitaba de una bastón para caminar, aun y cuando su rostro mostraba cansancio, todos se sorprendiera al verla, tal cual había dicho, **esta **tenia que ser otra Amy, la que ellos conocía estaría malhumorada, rabiosa gritan y lanzando golpes a todo el que le recordara su bastón, en su lugar, Amy re reía estaba feliz y parecía no importarle el tener que usar el bastón, en su lugar vivía bromeando en incluso jugando con el.

Había pasado un mes desde que Amy salio del hospital, dos desde que Eggman secuestro a Crema, y que su fortaleza había sido destrozada, y este no había dado de señales de querer reconstruir su fortaleza lo cual era bueno…y malo ya que dejaba la siguiente interrogante…¿Qué esta haciendo? Eggman había sobrevivido a peores y sabían…aun que no les gustaba la idea que había sobrevivido a esta.

Era hora del almuerzo, en un pequeño prado con flores Amy, Crema y Queso juegan con las cartas del Tarot al tiempo que comían.

¡Otra vez!-exclama Crema-¡Cha!-al igual que Queso, Amy muestra su mano ganadora mientras le daba un mordisco a su emparedado-sigo siendo la mejor, yo…-Amy es interrumpida por un potente estruendo, algo similar a una explosión, seguida segundos después por lo que pareció ser una honda de choque.

¡Que fue eso!-exclaman ambas levantándose al mismo tiempo mirando hacia donde se encontraba Knothole, de este se levantaba enorme nube de humo negro.

Amy se levanta inmediatamente-¿¡Amy no pensaras…!?-exclama Crema, pero es detenida por Amy quien le responde en un tono serio-Quédense aquí…-con esto Amy suelta su bastón y sale corriendo dejando una estala rosa detrás suyo

A la velocidad de Sonic no le toma más de un minuto llegar a Amy al Khothole, Amy encuentra el lugar hecho un pandemonio, las casas de este destruidas, el lugar envuelto en llamas y la mayoría de los habitantes del Knothole golpeados y mal heridos.

¿Qué rayos…?-antes de que Amy pudiera completar su oración encuentra Tails tirado en el suelo.

¡Tails!-inmediatamente corre hacia el, se arrodilla a su lado y levanta su cabeza, el cuerpo de Tails mostraba quemaduras por varias partes, piernas y brazos principalmente, su mirada era perdida, en blanco, parecía una persona ciega.

¡Tails que rayos sucedió aquí!-exclama Amy, los labios de Tails temblaban como si tratase de hablar pero antes de que palabra alguna saliera de los labios de este una nueva explosión detrás de Amy bolo la copa de los árboles creándolo una onda de choque la cual casi derriba a Amy.

Mientras el polvo se dispersaba Amy logra distinguir algo en el cielo, una aura dorada, era Sonic transformado.

¡So…!-antes de que Amy pudiera pronunciar su nombre por completo, pierde el aliento al ver a Sonic, es cierto que era Super Sonic, pero era primera vez que veía a este con tantas heridas, herir a Super Sonic es algo realmente difícil, pero los brazos de este estaban básicamente destrozados, finas líneas rojas descendían hasta sus guantes que empezaban a tornarse rojos, no tan solo eso, jadeaba Sonic realmente no podía ni siquiera con su propia alma.

Más aun, para completar las sorpresas, algo se alzaba a la distancia, cerca de súper Sonic se encontraba algo más, un aura negra, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Amy, era Sonic, otro Sonic…realmente resultaba difícil describirlo como Sonic, incluso Shadow tenia más parecido con el Sonic original a pesar de su color, su cuerpo era de carne…en lugar del color azul marino de Sonic, este era un tono más oscuro, se encontraba entre el azul de Sonic y el negro, en su piel partes metálicas, más que metálicas, similares circuitos, sus ojos eran iguales a los del antiguo Metal Sonic…transmitían una horrible maldad.

¿Que rayos es esa cosa…?-se preguntaba Amy, Sonic lanza un grito he enviste contra su adversario, resulta en un intento inútil, con un solo movimiento de brazo, aquel Sonic lanza a Super Sonic contra la tierra enterrándolo en esta y levantando un cortina de polvo.

¿Sonic!-grita Amy mientras se levantaba aun sosteniendo a Tails entre sus manos-¡Sonic donde estas!-sigue gritando Amy desesperada mientras trataba de salir del aquella cortina de polvo-So…

A la distancia se encontraba Sonic tirado en suelo, mientras a varios metros de altura se encontraba mostrando una sonrisa burlona y sádica.

¿Que pasa Sonic...acaso el poder que le quedaba a las esmeraldas no fueron suficiente para ti?-pregunta el otro Sonic en tono burlón, su voz era similar a la del Sonic verdadero, salvo por el hecho de que esta sonaba metálica, sintetizada por algún aparato.

Sonic haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logra sentarse aun si no tenia fuerzas para siquiera levantar su cabeza, tampoco le da una respuesta inmediata al otro Sonic, aun así, con su rostro mirando el suelo, el Sonic falso logra distinguir una sonrisa en el rostro del verdadero, con un tono molesto le pregunta-¿De que te ríes?

Das pena…y lastima…no importa como te veas, ni tampoco si tienes mis poderes…-Sonic logra levantar lo suficiente su cabeza para poder ver a la cara a su rival-nunca serás yo…y lo sabes.

Reventando en ira el Sonic falso lleva su mano hacia atrás y una esfera negra aparece en esta-yo soy Sonic, yo soy Sonic… ¡YO SOY SONIC!-con esto laza aquella esfera negra contra Sonic la al tocarlo estalla levantando un pilar negro y derribando todo lo que quedaba del Knothole.

Solo puede haber un Sonic y ese…-Chaos…-en medio del aun latente estruendo y de la cortina de humo negro, el Sonic falso escucho una palabra y la voz no era precisamente de Sonic.

¡Spear!-la cortina de polvo se dispersa en el acto y varios haces de luz similares a flechas aparecen de la nada alrededor del Sonic negro, las cuales en menos de un segundo se lanzan y esta contra este.

Ningún as de luz golpe contra el Sonic Falso, de hecho ninguno lo toco una pequeña barrera lo protegió del ataque

¡Como rayos pudiste…!-el Sonic falso pierde el aliento al ver quien había realizado la Chaos Spear , era Amy, no tan solo eso, Amy sostenía en su mano la Esmeralda roja la cual brillaba muy intensamente, no tan solo esto, la mirada de Amy…era mortal, a diferencia de la antigua Amy que incluso la mirada más molesta que pudiera dar mostraba su típico escándalo…esta no, transmitía un profundo odio e ira

El Sonic falso respira profundamente por un momento y después de recuperar el aliento dice en tono de soberbia-valla…pero si no es más que quien fue usada como mi conejillo de indias, realmente…-cállate…-susurra haciendo que el otro Sonic quitando la soberbia del rostro del otro Sonic

No me importa haber sido el sujeto de pruebas de Eggman para conseguir los poderes de Sonic, por el contrario me gusto…-Amy avanza un paso, pero con esto una especia de onda de choque es lanzada desde su cuerpo a su alrededor, las llamas que ardían en el Knothole tambalearon y se debilitaron considerablemente

Lo que no soporto…es el saber que TU fuiste lo que nació de mi…nació del experimento que Eggman hizo en mi cuerpo…el solo saber que la sangre que Eggman uso…la que Eggman creo a partir de mi amado Sonic…corre por nuestras venas, me da ¡ASCO!-con esto Amy pisotea lanzando una onda de choque la cual manda a volar a Cyborg Sonic y Sonic

A…Amy…-susurra Sonic desplomado a varios metros de Amy, jamás había visto a Amy tan molesta, más que molesta…tan llena de odio

¿Huh?-Sonic siente como una pequeña onda de calor golpea su cuerpo, al darse vuelta una Esmeralda Caos, pasa por su lado brillando más intensamente de lo que jamás lo había hecho, todas lás Esmeraldas, las cuales habían perdido su poder ahora irradican de el, todas flotaban lentamente así Amy

¡¿Que…que esta pasando?!-exclama Cyborg Sonic.

Prepárate…-comenta Amy con tono amenazador al tiempo que extendía su brazo apuntando a Cyborg Sonic-porque pienso matarte…-Amy suelta la Esmeralda inmediatamente las siete empiezan a girar alrededor de Amy cada vez más rápido.

Amy…-el brillo de las Esmeraldas se unifica en un solo color blanco cubriendo Amy por completo, hasta que…

**Nos vemos en el ultimo cap, hasta entonces, cya :)**


	9. Final, El misterio de las Esmeraldas

**Termine…al fin, que más puedo decir salvo que disfruten este ultimo capitulo y les guste el final que les prepare a todos los que han llegado a este punto :)**

**El ****misterio de las Esmeralda.**

La luz que envolvía a Amy se une a su cuerpo quedando la silueta de su cuerpo en un color blanco, para un segundo después crear una explosión de luz enceguecedora.

Cyber Sonic no le queda de otra salvo cubrirse ante semejante resplandor, grabe error…en el momento que abre sus ojos lo que tiene enfrente suyo es la mirada eufórica de Amy, solo que…los ojos verde esmeralda de Amy, se habían tornado rojo carmesí, antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar siente como martillo (ahora del tamaño de su cuerpo) lo golpea, lanzándolo y enterrándolo contra el suelo.

Como rayos pudo alcanzarme, yo estaba…-antes de poder decir flotando, levanta su mirada al aire y encuentra nuevamente el martillo de Amy, solo que esta vez el triple del tamaño.

Sonic, quien se encontraba a una considerable distancia, siente el golpe del martillo de Amy, uno tras otro a una velocidad increíble, golpeando y sacudiendo el suelo.

Realmente…realmente Amy…-Sonic haciendo un esfuerzo enorme logra levantarse, levantado su golpeado rostro al cielo mostraba si típica sonrisa ya que sabia que Amy no podía…jamás perdería esta batalla.

En ese mismo momento un potente estruendo se escucha desde arriba de Sonic, Cyber Sonic se encontraba frente suyo aun en el aire…vagamente, a diferencia de la batalla que el mismo Sonic le pudo dar, Cyber Sonic se encontraba jadeando, exhausto, justo enfrente a Cyber Sonic…Sonic puede contemplar a una Amy que quizás solo viera una vez.

Amy tenia un ahora rosa oscuro cubriéndola, sus ojos se habían pintado de color rojo carmesí, el color rojo de su vestido, y botas se habían tornado del mismo color brillante de sus ojos con el mismo tono de color, el rosa de la piel de Amy se había oscurecido un poco, sujetando con su mano derecha su martillo el cual era de su tamaño normal nuevamente, las partes amarrillas de este eran ahora de color oro, mientras el color rojo de este se había tornado del mismo color de su vestido, la mirada que esta tenia era una que Sonic que ya había visto la misma mirada de rabia y desprecio que mostró alguna vez Shadow.

¡Miserable!-exclama Cyber Sonic al tiempo que un as de luz negra sale de su puño derecho, básicamente su mano derecha se torno en una espada de luz negra-¡no voy a perder!-grita al tiempo que se desaparece.

Amy coloca su martillo frente suyo generando un estruendo, seguido de la aparición de Cyber Sonic, Amy pudo detener semejante y tan bestial golpe sin esfuerzo alguno mientras que el otro Sonic intentaba romper la defensa de Amy, algo realmente inútil.

Tu…-susurra Amy-¡Ya perdiste!-exclama Amy al tiempo que rompe el ataque de Cyborg Sonic lanzándolo a unos cien metros.

Cuando logra detenerse lo primero que ve Cyber Sonic es el martillo de Amy volando hacia el, este lo esquiva sin esfuerzo, PERO…Amy aparece de la nada golpeándolo en el estomago, con una fuerza tremenda, tanto que Sonic pudo sentir la explosión sonica generada por el impacto. Ante tal impacto Cyber Sonic pierde tanto su aliento como su única oportunidad…si es que existía alguna…de vencer a Amy, mientras Cyborg recuperaba el aliento Amy atrapa al Sonic falso en un "abrazo".

¡Voy a terminar con tigo de una sola vez!-grito Amy, Sonic anticipándose al pensamiento de Amy, grita este-¡AMY, ESPERA!-Amy no escucho, simplemente se teletransportá desapareciendo con Cyborg Sonic.

Un eco se escucha, la voz de Amy retumbo en todo el Knothole diciendo-¡Chaos…Control!-una luz brillante aparece en el cielo, un enorme explosión de luz, lo primer oque se escucho fue una especie de golpe sordo, a los pocos segundos se escucha el estallido a la vez de un fuerte onda de choque la cual manda a volar a Sonic.

Lo…lo logre…es Sonic…ya no existe-decía Amy mientras caía-lo siento Crema…no…no se si regresare…-lentamente la luz blanca que veía se tornaba gris, el calor del aura que rodaba su cuerpo se desaparecía, el mundo a su alrededor se silenciaba hasta que no quedo nada más que silencio…frío…y oscuridad…

……………………

……………………

……………………

…….hum…………..que….don…que pasa………-Amy…quien creyó haber llegado a su fin, estaba sintiendo nuevamente, era seguro el hecho de que la sensación helada de aquello que rodeaba su cuerpo la invadía, un sonido repentino apareció en la nada…burbujas, Amy estaba bajo el agua, la pregunta era…donde

¡….A…my…!

¿Crema?-se pregunta Amy cuando escucha su nombre, aun que era muy distorsionado aquel llamado, no podía ser otra persona salvo Crema, su tono de voz resultaba inconfundible. Lentamente los sonidos, y el frió desaparecen hasta que Amy cae nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

Pasaron varios meses, tres para ser exactos, hasta que una tranquila mañana Amy empieza a volver en si.

¿…hum…?-Amy quien había dormido ya por tres meses despertaba nuevamente, y no pudo ser en mejor momento, Amy se encontraba en la habitación del hospital, la luz matutina atravesaba su persiana golpeado levemente su rostro, algo adolorida…más bien entumida Amy logra sentarse, inspeccionando el lugar no encuentra nada fuera de lo común de la habitación excepto por lo que se encontraba al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba, un florero, con flores marchitas.

Valla…porque…-Amy intenta tomar las flores en el momento en el que la puerta se abre…Crema, Queso y…Sonic, todos tres entraban con sosteniendo las flores que sus brazos podían.

Amy se detiene en seco al ver a Sonic parado a la entrada de su habitación muy sonriente, sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

¡Au!-exclama Amy al sentir un pinchazo en su brazo, Amy quedo tan perpleja que no noto el momento en el que la sobre saltada y emocionada Crema se le lanzo al abrazarla con sus ojos cubiertos en lagrimas.

¡Creí que lo necesitabas para terminar de despertar!-¡cha!-exclaman Queso y Crema mientras veía el rostro de su confundida hermana, al levantar la mirada encuentra a Sonic sujetando el ramo de flores con su mano derecha mientras tenia su puño izquierdo levantado listo para golpear la cabeza de Amy, esta de forma inconciente cierra los ojos, pero no siente ningún golpe, solo siente un leve toquecito en su frente.

Lentamente Amy abre los ojos y ve a Sonic cambiando las flores machistas por las nuevas, dirigiéndole su típica mirada y sonrisa Sonic le dice-no vuelvas a asustarme a si Amy…realmente me asuste…-dicho esto Sonic se da media vuelta y sale corriendo dejando a Crema en la horilla de la cama de Amy y a esta perpleja y sin habla.

De…de…-recuperándose de las palabras de Sonic Amy se dirige a Crema mostrando un rostro confundido y sonrojado preguntando-¿de que me perdí?

Mostrando una sonrisa Crema empieza a explicar, la explosión que creo Amy para acabar con Cyborg Sonic termino con su Super forma dejándola inconsciente, de haber sido por Sonic Amy pudo haber muerto, Sonic corrió y asiendo uso de sus fuerzas superando todos los limites de su cuerpo salto casi dos kilómetros para atrapar a Amy, el aterrizaje fue forzoso, dejando incluso a Sonic por un mes en el hospital debido a una fuerte lesión en su pierna derecha, Sonic paso un par de semanas en cama antes de recuperarse, mientras Amy…Amy paso casi los tres meses introducida…la mejor forma de describirlo seria un tubo de ensayo gigante, flotando en agua, con una mascara la cual le proporcionaba el aire necesario, la condición de Amy fue realmente grave pero a la final termino recuperándose.

No tan solo eso Amy soltó lagrimas al escuchar las otras noticias de Crema, aquello que había destruido su cuerpo, se había ido, lo que Eggman le había inyectado había desaparecido de su cuerpo, no tan solo eso, al parecer el poder de las Esmeraldas la habían sanado por completo, en otras palabras…su tiempo había sido restaurado su vida se le había sido regresada gracias al poder de las Esmeraldas Chaos; no tan solo esto, si no que gracias a Amy todo el Knothole se había salvado, es cierto que hubo muchos heridos y algunos muy graves

A los pocos días de haber despertado, Amy sale del hospital acompañada de Crema y Queso a su lado, se sentía rara, no por el hecho de caminar nuevamente solo usando sus pies, si no porque…se sentía lenta…realmente se sentía la diferencia, incluso en el solo caminar, aun así a Amy no le importaba mucho, solo en sus sueños pudo haber soñado el estar en "los zapatos de Sonic" sin decir nada Amy simplemente toma rumbo a su casa, seguida de Crema.

En el camino Crema nota algo raro, la expresión en el rostro de Amy era una expresión rara, era una especie de "sonrisa nostálgica" en lugar de la sonrisa en lugar de su sonrisa típica, Crema estaba apunto de preguntar algo cuando se escucha un sonido inconfundible a la distancia era Sonic, Crema creyó que se dente dría para llamarlo o saldría corriendo en su búsqueda, pero simplemente Amy simplemente sigue caminando como si nada, algo muy curioso.

Aun así no es necesario ya que Sonic es quien se acerca a Amy, deteniéndose en seco frente a Amy Sonic comenta-veo que ya saliste del hospital, ¿como te sientes?-Amy hace un movimiento con la piernas al tiempo que se las ve-bastante bien, me duelen un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar-responde Amy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La escena era bastante rara para Crema, la forma de actuar de Amy resultaba muy rara, más aun lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Sonic se veía algo raro, y al parecer estaba apunto de preguntar algo, Amy hace como si acabara de recordar algo abre su mano derecha e inmediatamente aparece su martillo.

La sonrisa amigable de Amy cambia a una especie de expresión diabólica-Amy…¿que pasa?-pregunta Sonic un tanto nervioso, Amy lanza una martillazo contra Sonic haciendo que este salte hacia atrás, Amy responde en tono diabólico-no será divertido si las cosas se invierten…no lo crees Sonic…-con esto Amy avanza rápidamente y lanza otro martillazo, seguido por otro, y otro y otro hasta que Sonic empieza a correr, perseguido por Amy, dejando a Crema y Queso completamente perplejos.

Crema y Queso regresaron a la casa de Amy a esperarla, estuvieron sentados ambos frente a la puerta de entrada, Amy regresa a su casa en la noche, llevaba su martillo a cuestas en su hombro y aparte de eso…esta se encontraba un tanto golpeada, pero lo que si traía en verdad era una sonrisa como nunca la había visto Crema.

A…my que…-Amy se anticipa a la pregunta de su querida Crema y responde-Sonic venia con unas intenciones bastante rara…-con esto Amy baja su martillo y lo utiliza para apollarse-en el pasado me hubiera gustado…pero ahora…-Amy le quita la mirada a Crema por un momento y le dirigie la mirada a las estrellas, guarda silencio por un momento.

¿Ahora…?-susurra crema mientras avanzaba un paso, Amy la mira de reojo respondiendo-ahora seria aburrido si fuera el…el que me persiguiera…no seria divertido…-Amy mira nuevamente a Crema, en el golpeado rostro de Amy se encontraba una sonrisa como nunca Crema había visto-ahora que lo veo…siempre me frustraba mucho cada vez que perseguía a Sonic…pero tengo que admitir que siempre era divertido perseguirlo.

Amy levanta su martillo y se lo hecha a su hombro-si voy a ganarme el corazón de Sonic no quiero que sea solo porque salve el Knothole una vez…quiero ganármelo de verdad.

Esas son palabras que la Amy que Crema no hubiera dicho, era algo completamente distinto a lo que Crema concia, y siendo honestos…quizás fue la primera vez que Amy refirió su amor hacia Sonic de la forma menos egoísta.

Una sonrisa gigantesca apareció en el rostro de Crema, realmente era una nueva Amy la que veía frente suyo, Amy se le hacerca y se sienta frente a la entrada, Crema se sienta a su lado y pregunta ¿y los golpes, acaso Sonic y tu pelearon?-una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en el rostro de Amy, no hacia falta palabras para responder.

Crema y Amy pasaron toda lo noche hablando, de lo que había hecho Amy, de lo que paso haciendo todo el día, pero más aun de lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, de lo que ellas dos predijeron Amy no pudo decir nada más de su antigua yo salvo "egoísta"

Amy realmente había cambiado; Crema lanzo un pregunto que Amy ya había estado esperando ¿después de lo que sucedió que creía que significaba la Esmeralda?

Misterio…no ahí significado para una carta que no existe…-Amy toma la carta de las manos de Crema y observándola continua-Las esmeraldas, no pertenecen a los Arcanas superiores ni inferiores…esta carta no debería existir, es un misterio…así como el futuro.

Amy levanta su mirada levanta su mirada para contemplar el cielo estrellado-no importa cuanto intente leerlo, el futuro es un misterio absoluto…y eso es lo hermoso de este…es tan hermoso como las Esmeraldas que ahora lo representan…

**Séptima carta, Las Esmeraldas:** una carta sin significado, al no tenerlo solo puede realizar una pregunta ¿Cuál es tu significado? A la final Amy nunca descifro el misterio que encubría esta carta, aun así…fue ese el significado que le dio…

Todo lo que Amy y Crema predijeron se cumplió…salvo por la ultima carta, si significado Las Esmeraldas mostraban una cosa donde se termina un historia, empieza otra y Amy…la nueva Amy estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, vivirlo y disfrutarlo fuera cual fuera, siempre manteniendo una sonrisa y siempre soñando con conseguir su única Esmeralda…el corazón de Sonic…

**No se si escribiré otro fic de Sonic, para los que esperen otro…nos veremos en otro si lo escribo :) para los que no…bueno nos vemos en otro Fic ;P comenzando por el de Ganondorf que debo terminar XD hasta entonces cya :P **


End file.
